A popular activity can be attempting to find an item. In one example, tourists can visit an old battlefield to try to discover remnants of the battle. These tourists can attempt to find old bullets, former clothing items such as belt buckles, rank insignia, and other physical items to take home as souvenirs. Items can at times be difficult to find as some items may be buried underground.